


Triple Date (with Stalkers)

by yauksiei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Allison Bashing, Multi, Prompt Filler, Triple Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Derek, and Stiles decide to go on a triple date. It gets a little awkward about halfway through, because it turns out they went to the bowling alley on Argent Family Game Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Date (with Stalkers)

**Author's Note:**

> whydidithavetobeteenwolf: THANK YOU for this prompt! <3 I really hope you like it!

Lydia was the first to suggest it, and when Ms. Martin suggests things, everyone automatically goes along with it for fear of death. She just has that sort of Master look that says "I am Lydia Martin and you will obey me".

Anyway, so she made the suggestion first. It was on a Thursday, everyone had congregated to the subway station to hang out, because somehow Derek's little temporary base--or whatever he calls it--ended up being the hot spot for pack members. At least Stiles had brought over some snacks to munch on. He could never stand to see skinny people not eating while they did nothing else; it was a problem he'd developed. They were all sitting around, talking to each other amiably.

Stiles thinks that the idea had either festered away in Lydia's brain until she was forced to voice it because of its annoying pestering, or it just popped into her head upon seeing all the couples cuddling up to each other. They did made a cute scene in their own ways. Scott and Isaac on the old couch that Boyd had brought in 'cause his parents didn't have a use for it anymore, holding hands. They weren't doing anything else but holding hands, yet the sight of them so relaxed and smiling like they were at each other was ever so adorable. Then there was Erica sitting in Boyd's lap, head tucked against his neck and looking positively miniscule in his arms. Then there was Stiles himself sitting in between Derek's legs while the Alpha had his arms draped around his shoulders, chin on his head. He was surprisingly clingy for a stoic sourwolf.

Lydia tilted her head and stared at them all silently for a few minutes. Her stare had some strange power apparently, because in those few minutes the conversations going around the room gradually ceased until everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to speak.

She smiled brightly. "You all should go on a triple date."

The pack looked at each other while Jackson snickered. Scott was the first to respond with an almost hesitant, "That sounds fun," though Isaac gave him a dose of his perpetual eyebrow quirk. They shared a brief staring contest before Isaac sighed, (looking way too much like Derek when he was grumpy),

"Yeah, I guess."

Erica shrugged a shoulder, "Sounds interesting."

"Sounds like a recipe for chaos," Stiles muttered, and tilted his head up to that Derek's chin was slightly turned down so they could make eye contact, "I have a baaad feeling about this."

"Oh come on Stiles," Lydia giggled (slightly maliciously), "It's just one date. Tomorrow night, 7 o'clock? Great!"

Funny how she sounded like she was the one going on the date itself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And where are *you* going?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, eyebrow raising.

Stiles glowered, "I told you. I'm going on a triple date."

"*Triple*?"

"Yeah."

"...Derek hasn't made you part of a thre--"

"NO dad, I'm not part of a threesome! Ahhh, now I have horrible images in my brain. Thanks, dad. Really, you're awesome. No, it's me and Derek, Erica and Boyd, and Scott and Isaac."

"Scott and Isaac? When did they get together?"

Stiles sighed, "I also told you tha--oh wait...you were thinking about Mrs. McCall then, weren't you?"

Sheriff Stilinski at least had the grace to look sheepish. "Well...maybe."

"Is that why you're dressed up? Are we both going on a date tonight?"

"I guess so."

Stiles looked around awkwardly. "Good luck, I guess...do you need me to spend the night at Scott's, or--"

"Stiles, just shut up and go."

"Absolutely! Love you!"

"Love you too."

Stiles climbed into Derek's Camaro, and off they went.

"Where exactly are we going?" Stiles asked.

"Dinner," Derek replied curtly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The couples arrived at a decent diner in Main Street. Some people stared at them, especially classmates of Stiles, Scott, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. Probably because Derek was suspected of murder, Isaac was a fugitive, and somehow Scott was attached at the hip of someone who wasn't Allison.

Ah, Allison...Stiles tried not to think of how heartbroken his best friend had been before Isaac came in and picked up the pieces over the tragedy that was poor Allison. She'd turned into a psycho hunter, reminding those who had known her a little too much of Kate Argent (especially Derek; Stiles needed to soothe away more nightmares than usual now). She pointed an arrow right at the pack, swearing vengeance against them. All of them. Meaning Scott was included.

It really sucked to watch Scott wander aimlessly after the supposed love of his life had destroyed him. At least things were better now.

Though Allison was still a bitch.

Anyway, so everyone took their seats and hid behind menus. On one side, starting from the aisle, was Erica, Scott, and Stiles. On the other side, Boyd, Isaac, and Derek. The table settled into an awkward silence, everyone just staring at everyone with some level of anxiety or glares. Yeah, Derek was the only one glaring, but really that was his normal face.

And y'know what made it SO much better? Their waiter's identity.

"Hey guys," Danny greeted, "Just felt like hangin' out tonight?"

"Triple date," Erica answered, a smile/smirk on her face.

Danny blinked. "Triple...date...right. Um. Can I start off with some drinks?"

Stiles tried not to laugh when Derek ordered green tea with a straight up glare that made Danny look at them all with an expression which clearly told them he was wondering who was dating Derek Hale, 'cause no one knew outside of the pack about Stiles and Derek's relationship. Even Jackson didn't say anything about it.

Danny hurried off. Unfortunately, the table went right back to being awkwardly silent after he was gone, earning more glances from the other customers around them.

Stiles, because he was Stiles, couldn't take it for very long, so he did what he did best, which was spout completely random things to ease some of the tension in the room so everyone could be more comfortable at his expense. "Hey, did you know that pigs can orgasm for 30 minutes? Imagine that. 30 minute orgasms. Y'know Einstein once said 'Imagination is more important than knowledge', though I can't imagine a pig having an orgasm for 30 minutes. I can't imagine a pig orgasming at all. Is that even a word? Orgasming? Well, anyway, you know what I *can* imagine? People talking at this table. Yeah. Let's move our mouths! It's fun. You can make friends with words."

Scott lasted all of 4 seconds before breaking into laughter, while Isaac asked with sick fascination, "Can pigs really do that?" which sent Erica and Boyd into fits of giggles. Derek seemed to relax a little.

After that, the conversation picked up on a completely different topic, turning into a sports debate in which Erica had a surprisingly huge part of. She didn't seem to be the type of person to sit down and watch a game on TV.

Danny came back with their drinks, and took down their orders. He hesitated before leaving, like he wanted to say something, but didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable, because for one he was on the job, and two he was just genuinely thoughtful. But he asked anyway. "Sorry, I have to ask. Who exactly is dating who?"

Isaac smirked good-naturedly, "Why don't you mind your own business?"

Stiles watched Danny leave again with a peeved look, wondering why he hadn't figured it out already. Danny was many things, but he wasn't an idiot. People usually sat across from those they were going out with. However, looking across at Derek, Stiles found that he couldn't exactly blame him for not knowing, 'cause why would a hot guy like Derek go out with someone like Stiles? (And also, Stiles didn't know whether or not Danny knew that Derek was not his cousin Miguel.)

"Stop it," Derek growled.

Stiles knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Stop what?"

"Degrading yourself."

"Wha--I was *not*--"

"Yes you were. Now stop it."

"Aw, Stiles," Erica batted her eyelashes, "He cares."

"Cares? He'd head over heels," Isaac chuckled, "We are way past caring at this point."

"Seriously," Scott agreed.

Boyd just smiled. He didn't need to do anything else.

Derek was still scowling when Danny came back with their food.

Oh, the fun times they had when it was time to pay...fun times meaning there was no fun involved.

At all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group decided to go to the bowling alley after dinner, splitting up into teams. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd on one team, the rest on the other.

While they were tying on their shoes, Isaac leaned in so that his breath ghosted against Scott's ear. "Try not to lose focus staring at my ass, McCall," he murmured, making his voice purposely low and husky. Scott suppressed a shudder and managed a small noise in retort, but it only made his date smirk in triumph.

Stiles, meanwhile, was more than a little uncomfortable. He was just as bad at bowling as Scott had been before the whole werewolf business, possible worse. Yeah, he was that bad. He didn't have a clue what he was doing, and he prayed with all his might that he might get at least one pin. One pin was all he asked...just one...pleeeaaasee...

"Stiles, you're up first," Erica called.

Oh crap.

Stiles took the bowling ball--next to zero upper body strength totally not helping--and walked uncertainly up to the edge of the lane. His heart pounded with nerves, picking up more speed as he realized with utter humiliation that the werewolves behind him could all hear it *and* smell his nerves over a silly game. Fudgesicles and all of his rage, he was probably going to utterly fail. Man, he could already *see* the others laughing at him, or at least have another reason to laugh at--

"Stiles!" Isaac barked, "Sometime this year!"

Shuddup Isaac, you don't have to worry about embarrassing yourself with your perfect werewolfy aim! Ok Stiles, just...just aim for the middle. Yeah. The middle's where it's at.

But what if it goes off course? Knowing *his* luck, it probably will--

Whaaaat is that?! Oh, it's Derek.

...wait, what?

"Here," Derek murmured, solid chest pressing against Stiles's back, "Let me show you."

He guided Stiles on how to actually hold the ball correctly, then with one hand resting on Stiles's hip, used his free one to move the teen's arm, telling him when to let go.

Mind you, he did this in front of everyone in the bowling alley. Everyone.

Stiles flushed with happy disbelief, and not just because he got his very first strike.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Erica wasted no time with her turn. She strode up there, looking slightly odd in bowling shoes, with her usual self-confidence.

She hit a strike with little to no effort, turning around with a shit-eating grin. "Well, McCall. You're up."

Scott's heart clenched painfully as he stood up to take his turn. The last time he bowled was on a double date...and Allison was there to give him something to think about. Which was her. Naked.

But now she wasn't there anymore, literally and figuratively. For all intents and purposes, the Allison Argent he'd loved more than himself had died with her mother. He almost wants to blame Derek for it; yet every time he tries to, he remembers how the Alpha bit Victoria out of not only self-defense, but also to save him from certain death.

Besides...he's got Isaac now. He shouldn't be dwelling on this stuff. His new boyfriend is awesome. He is sexy, he is funny, and he might be arrogant, but at the same time he's just a cute little puppy that just needs a hug. Scott loves hugs. Loves them a lot. Especially when Isaac is involved. Maybe shirtless.

Yeah...hugging shirtless Isaac...

"Scott, as flattering as it is to practically *hear* you thinking about me in some inappropriate form," Isaac's voice penetrated--oh now his brain's on an even worse track--his thoughts, "Why don't you actually *play the game*!"

"What is it with men and taking forever with things?" Erica sighed.

Scott shook his head to clear it, focusing on the image of shirtless Isaac until he could feel his wolf stir up, making his vision pulse red. He too got a strike.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Boyd's turn came. Erica gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Go get 'im baby," she encouraged, making her boyfriend preen as he took a ball.

However, just as he was about to go, a horrible scent caught his nose. Actually, make that three horrible scents. He wanted to turn around and look, either to make sure it was them, or make sure Erica was still there--he still worried, even though he could smell her too--but Derek's firm, quiet command stopped him.

"Keep. Playing."

Boyd swallowed, mumbling under his breath, "But Derek--"

"If we go, they'll think they have us running scared. Never again. Keep playing."

Reluctantly, he did what he was told, but he was out of focus and completely missed, ending up in the gutter both times. He hurried back to his seat, grabbing Erica's hand as soon as he was there.

The Argents meanwhile settled in the lane next to theirs. Allison, her father, and Gerard. All glancing at them, just as tense as they were.

Derek stood up, making Allison and Chris stiffen, but only to get the ball for his turn. Stiles couldn't blame him for only getting a spare. But he *did* blame the Argents for how tight Derek's hand was on his wrist.

Isaac though...Isaac had the best poker face on at the moment, like he wasn't even bothered. On a scale of Pooh Bear to Lauren Cooper, he was easily up there with that red head on being bothered. Which meant not bothered in the slightest, at least from what Stiles could see.

In fact, the werewolf stood up for his turn, but turned around to lean forward and kiss Scott slowly and deeply. Stiles could tell he was looking right at Allison after pulling away without even having to follow his gaze. It was the most blatant 'fuck you' Stiles had ever seen. If the situation wasn't what it was, he'd be laughing.

Allison went up for her turn at the same time as Isaac. She shot him a hard glare, obviously not happy with him. Again, Stiles would have been laughing so hard, probably going to get some popcorn too at the snack stand. He never would have thought that two people would fight over his best friend like this. That, or it was just your normal hunter vs. werewolf thing.

Stiles was leaning towards the possibility that it was both.

Either way, both of them ended up with strikes. Isaac turned to Allison. "Good shot," he said.

Stiles hurried up there to get him away from the psycho bitch who was no longer the Disney princess that he'd come to like before she pulled out some knife or something from under her pant leg.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the game was crackling with tension and anxiety, silencing the group until they were safely outside.

"Hole-lee crap," Stiles breathed, getting nods of agreement in response from Erica and Boyd.

Once again, Isaac was the Lauren Cooper out of them all. "I thought it went very well, considering."

"How are you not bothered by the fact that there were freaking *hunters* in there?" Scott hissed.

Isaac shrugged a shoulder and took his hand. "Yeah, I was freaked out. But we were in public with other people around. It's not like they're gonna start a fight there."

"What if they cut the power?" Boyd asked.

"...huh...didn't really think about that."

Scott groaned, "You're an idiot."

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Says the idiot himself."

"Hey!"

Stiles interrupted the fight. "Guys! Let's all just calm down. Everyone's fine, no one's hurt. It's late, so how about we all go home and get some rest, yeah?"

"Why not just crash at Jackson's?" Erica suggested.

"Wha--why would we do that?"

"'Cause," Boyd chimed in, "I don't know about you Stiles, but we're a little shaken over here. Jackson's place is warm and cozy...with top notch security."

"I could get on board with that," Isaac nodded.

Everyone else agreed to it, Stiles ending up calling his dad to tell him that he was as well, since Derek didn't seem to want to let him out of his sight. It was endearing as it was annoying, because seriously, his father was the Sheriff. The Argents wouldn't try to kill him in his own house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jackson opened the door with a signature bitchface. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Thanks for inviting us over," Erica smiled with feigned sweetness, pushing past him to get inside with the others following in her wake.

Lydia peeked down from upstairs and grinned. "See, Jackson? I *told* you!"

Jackson grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
